A Story of Life
by DarkCalloftheRaven
Summary: A Hetastuck crackfic including some other people. Crappy love triangles, Karkat yelling at his roommates, his roommates yelling back, Hetalia exchange students, as everyone goes through the harsh environment of high school. All that stuff. WARNING: TROLL SPEECH PATTERNS USED. Rated M for language and I don't know where the story will go. I don't own Hetalia or Homestuck.
1. Who the Hell are These People?

Chapter 1

Who the hell are these people?

"NO KARKAT I REALLY DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" A sixteen year old brunette yelled. She wore a pair of black short-shorts, a black tank top, a large silver chain belt on top of said top, a purple baseball cap, and black studded hi-top shoes. She had snake bites on her bottom lip and a side-cut hairstyle. Not the kind where one side is shaved, but the one where one side is cut really short. So, on her left side her hair only came up to the middle of her ear. Can't remember her name though.

"I JUST THINK YOU SHOULD!" Another person yelled. He was seven solar sweeps old. If you need a converter to years, that's about seventeen years old. He was a troll from Alternia, so his skin was grey, his hair black, and he wore a shirt with his star sign on it. The sign was Cancer and it was colored grey. His horns were short and nubby. Oh, and he shouts a lot. However, he seems like a good patron troll for that girl we were talking about.

What was her name again? Dammit what was it? Oh right, Izzy. The two shouted at each other a lot, mostly caused by Karkat. Another brunette was walking with them.

This one was shorter than Izzy and also her younger sister by a year. She wore black swim trunks and a T-shirt with a lion imprinted on it. She wore glasses. She also walked with a troll.

This troll had a half-and-half blue and green skirt, a black tank top with a reddish purplish Pisces sign on it. She also had pink goggles, fins on her cheeks, various beaded jewelry, and her horns were long, curving in like the two curved lines in a Pisces symbol. She is the patron troll to the temporarily unnamed brunette. She has a tendency to make fish puns. Just a fair warning. The troll's name is Feferi. You guys see a pattern here right?

Feferi exclaimed, "T)(is is EX-CITING right Trinity?"

Trinity giggled, "I guess so."

There were two more members of their party. One was another girl and the other was another troll. The girl was tall for her age. She is blonde and wore a T-shirt and a pair of regular shorts. Her name is Emily.

The troll was in a wheelchair. He wore a black T-shirt with a brown Taurus symbol and his black hair was in a mohawk. His horns were huge like a bull's. He's a little slow sometimes but lovable. His name is Tavros.

He looked up at Emily and asked, "hEY EMILY, uHH AREN'T THE OTHER TROLLS GOING TO BE HERE SOON?" Emily replied, "Yeah, I think that Equius and Cindi are gonna be here soon. I don't know about everyone else."

Just then, another troll walked up. He was very tall and wore white and grey clown makeup. He had black flowing pants that were covered in large grey polka dots. His T-shirt is black and has a deep purple Capricorn symbol. His horns look like that of a goat's.

"HoNk, HoNk, MoThErFuCkErS. HoW aRe My BrOs?"

Izzy stopped shouting at Karkat and walked over to the troll, greeting him with a hug. The troll was significantly taller than her. He returned the hug. They weren't dating or anything, that troll is just one of those guys.

Izzy looked up and asked, "How was summer vacation Gamzee?"

"FuLl Of MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClEs, SiS. mIsSeD yA tHoUgH." Gamzee replied.

Trinity rolled her eyes and yelled, "You two should just start dating!"

Both Izzy and Gamzee laughed. Izzy yelled back, "You know I'm trying not to date anyone." She turned to Karkat, "DON'T LECTURE ME ABOUT FUCKING TROLL ROMANCE AGAIN. AND DON'T MAKE UP ANOTHER GODDAMN SHIPPING GRID OR TIMETABLE FOR TIME WITH ANY OF THE TROLLS!"

Karkat shouted back, "YOU HONESTLY NEED ONE THOUGH BECAUSE YOU CLEARLY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THESE MEAN!"

"I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY FI-." Gamzee put his hand over Izzy's mouth. He didn't want his moirail and another friend of his to fight. I suppose you could say that ever since John Egbert left the school, Izzy is Karkat's kismesis, and Gamzee is their auspistice. To put it in the most human understanding possible, Izzy and Karkat hate each other but, trolls have this hate/love thing. Gamzee keeps balance between the two of them. Karkat and Gamzee are like best friends.

"C'mOn, CaN't We AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg ChIlL? iTs ThE fIrSt MoThErFuCkInG dAy Of ScHoOl ToO."

Karkat sighed, "WELL, I GUESS FOR TODAY. EVEN THOUGH SOME PEOPLE COULD USE A REMEDIAL LESSON IN AFFAIRS OF TROLLS."

"Karkat can you fucking lay off?" Izzy's question wasn't really a question and more like a demand.

Before Karkat could retort anymore the warning bell rang. Everyone sprinted to class. For some reason, everyone also had first period together. A couple other trolls were at that class too. Izzy, Trinity, and Karkat sat by two trolls, two humans, and a country. Let's start with the humans.

The first one is Chinese and pretty tall. She doesn't add a whole lot of variety in her style. Her name is Cindi. The other one is an albino boy and wears sunglasses. He has a white shirt with a sixteen bit, broken CD on it. He is very cool. His name is Dave.

The troll sitting next to Cindi is her patron. He wears black sports shorts, tall black socks, a pair of broken sunglasses, and a black tank top with a blue Sagittarius symbol. He's a few inches shorter than Gamzee, but he's very strong. He breaks a lot of stuff and can't shoot arrows for shit. On one side his horn is halfway broken off. On the other side his horn is shaped like an arrow. Ironic isn't it? He sweats a lot too so he pretty much always has a towel with him. His name is Equius.

The troll sitting with Dave is a bit odd to say the least. She has small, pointy horns, red sunglasses, black pants, and a black T-shirt with a teal Libra symbol. She is obsessed with justice and dragons. She is blind so she gets around by smelling and tasting. So, she doesn't need her cane, but she carries it around anyway. Fucking weird right? Her name is Terezi.

"1 sm3ll bl4ck l1cor1ce 4nd gr4p3s. 1s th4t you 1zzy?" Terezi asked.

"Good to see your nose still works Terezi. Sup Dave?" Izzy replied.

"Not much man." Dave said.

Everyone greeted everyone and the teacher started class. The class is algebra so, whenever we refer to first class its algebra alright? It's taught by Mr. Malik and no one really gives a shit here. At the end of class Karkat asked Izzy something.

"AREN'T THOSE DAMN FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENTS COMING TO SCHOOL HERE TODAY?"

"Hmmm, yeah I think so. You can't really call them exchange students if they _are _countries."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T CALL THEM! HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK? I MEAN, THEY'RE FROM DIFFERENT COUNTRIES BUT, THEY ARE COUNTRIES. IT'S LIKE A BUNCH OF FUCKASSES GOT TOGETHER AND DECIDED TO BE COUNTRIES. WHAT THE FUCK?"

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Karkat fucking calm down. We've had this talk before. The countries are physically teenagers like us but, they are immortal and shit like that. One of them is going to be our new roommate too. So, try to be nice." She was very pissed at Karkat.

"WHO ARE WE EVEN FUCKING GETTING?" Karkat asked.

"OH, I DON'T FUCKING KNOW JUST BE MOTHERFUCKING PATIENT!" Izzy retorted.

Skip ahead, skip ahead… Alright, so Izzy and Karkat walk in, and put their stuff down. The two kismesis' didn't have much in common. At least they didn't think so but, they actually do and don't want to admit it. Anyway, they both had come to an agreement on the décor. The apartment was painted black, with silver appliances, white furniture, and had two separate bedrooms and bathrooms. Someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it." Izzy grabbed Karkat's hand and walked to the door. At the same exact time that Izzy opened the door, she pushed Karkat into the wall next to the door. That is the price to be paid for not answering the door.

A boy who was about seventeen stood in the doorway. He had brown hair and amber eyes. His hair came up in a curl on the left. He was also scowling too. Izzy could somehow tell that she would have another roommate like Karkat. Dear God help us all.


	2. More New People

Chapter 2

More New People

"I'm South Italy, people call me Romano, and my human name is Lovino Vargas." He sounded tired. Not the jet-lag tired but, the "I don't fucking want to be here" tired.

Izzy replied, "Nice to meet you, I'm Izzy,' she yanked Karkat into view, 'and this is Karkat. Come in."

Romano nodded and walked in, Izzy continued, "Now that you're here we can actually move."

Karkat cut in, "YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT FUCKING MOVING."

Izzy crossed her arms and sighed, "Dumbass, all we need to do is captchalogue our stuff, turn in our keys, and go over to our new apartment. We already went over this. Besides, pretty much everyone else who is getting another roommate is doing this, so stop acting like a little bitch and get your ass moving."

Romano sat back and watched as Karkat and Izzy set to their work. He got a text from his younger brother, Italy. You know what? Let's go over to where Italy is. It's probably much nicer than listening to Karkat and Izzy argue over how Karkat's sylladex is very impractical and how much of a pain in the ass it is for Izzy to crack the coding to get his stuff out. Yeah, let's go see what Italy is doing.

"Ve~ it's such a nice place here." Italy said.

Italy is Romano's younger brother. He and his brother look alike except, the curl is on the other side, Italy's hair is lighter, and Italy is more of a coward than his brother. He's also much nicer and much more innocent. In other words, he's a sweetie and his older brother is a jackass.

Enough of description, Italy is now roommates with Trinity and Feferi. Though, they've already moved to their new apartment because they aren't shouting at each other every other second. So we don't get to see what all happens in the process. _Yes narrator, we get it now move on. _Fine then.

"It isn't much really." Trinity replied. She didn't really care about her apartment or anything of the sorts.

"No, no, it looks very _piacevole_. I like it." Italy reassured them.

"GLUB! YOU REALLY T)(INK T)(AT IT'S PRETTY?" Feferi asked.

"_Sì._" Italy smiled.

The apartment had white walls, wooden tables and counters, wicker chairs, and royal artwork on the walls from Feferi's collection. To be honest, they probably had the nicest apartment in the entire school.

Alright, so now we know the Italy brothers, let's go find out who else has met up. If you want we can go back to Karkat, Izzy, and Romano. Oh, that's right._ YOU_ CAN'T DECIDE THESE THINGS. Okay, I'm done with that bit. Let's go find other people and see what they're doing.

Emily and Tavros had moved into their apartment but, their new roommate hasn't shown up yet. Someone knocks on the door. Yes, yes, perfect timing.

Emily opens the door and finds two boys, about everyone's age standing there, one with a polar bear. This was a small polar bear, and he was actually holding it in his arms just so you know. Both of them were wearing glasses, both had blue eyes, and blonde hair. Both also had a little something to their hair. The one with the polar bear had a long strand of hair that curled down in front of his face. The other's hair came up in a cowlick. He also had one of those shit eating grins too.

The one with the polar bear opened his mouth to speak but the other guy spoke first.

"Hey, I'm America! I'm not actually your roommate he is.' Gesturing to the blonde next to him, 'I just wanted to know if you know where Dave Strider lives."

Tavros responded shakily, " uHH, I'M PRETTY SURE HE LIVES IN APARTMENT, uHH 356."

America smiled, "Thanks man!" He patted the other guy on the back, "See ya around!"

After America bounded up the stairs the other guy finally spoke, "I'm Canada. It's very nice to meet you two." He gestured to the polar bear, "This is Mr. Kumajiro." Canada's voice was quiet and he seemed shy.

Emily smiled, "Well, come on in. I'm Emily and this is Tavros. It's good to meet you too."

The apartment was full of whimsical stuff and also many fandom items. Tavros and Emily were good roommates. In fact, pretty much everyone is, except for Karkat and Izzy. You know, because Karkat's in the equation. Shall we head on to the next set of people? Again, you have no say in this. I believe that we should go on to the next set because we got stuff to fucking do.

Since we watched America leave, let's follow him. He went up about three flights of stairs and muttered, "What dumbass doesn't put an elevator in a place that has more than one flight of stairs?" Of course, he missed the elevator because he's America. Yet again, the elevator is in a corner. Anyway, he finds number 356 and knocks on the door. Dave and Terezi answered the door all swag like and welcomed America in.

Let's get on with everything. We've met Italy, Romano, Canada, and America. Still have a lot more to go. Not to mention more trolls. Alright, back to it.

Now, we have another pair of roommates. A human and a troll just like pretty much everyone else here. So, the human is named Xena. She's half African American, and dresses slightly gothic. She is also a fangirl and writes fanfiction. So yeah, pretty normal.

The troll was also a fangirl who writes fanfiction. She had a green jacket, a blue cat hat, a cat tail of the same shade of blue, and a T-shirt with a green Leo symbol. Her horns resembled cat ears. Her name is Nepeta. Oh, by the way she does cat like things.

"Oh, that ship is just purrfect! I think they would work together!" Nepeta exclaimed.

"I know right? Who else would work?" Xena asked.

Someone knocked on the door as Nepeta and Xena were trying to figure out who else they should ship at their school.

"Lemme think about it." Nepeta said as she went over to the door. A short, black haired guy was there.

"Hello, my name is Japan. Are you Nepeta?" he asked. Nepeta giggled. "Yep, I'm Nepeta, come in!"

Okay, we got Japan taken care of. Let's see who else… What did you say? No, you know what? Shut the fuck up. I'll tell this story on my own. M'kay next trio. Or quartet? Owned bitch.

Alright, so there's a girl named Rachel. She is African-American and dresses pretty average. Never, give her sugar; otherwise she'll be really fucking insane. Not the good kind of insane. That is also why Trinity and Izzy ban her from Gamzee's place. Faygo has too much sugar; it would destroy everyone's sanity if she even had one swig. Even Gamzee's sanity.

Her troll roommate, is named Kanaya. She's punctual and very fashion forward. On one side, her horn comes up to a point, kind of like the ones on the ends of fishing hooks. I can't explain it any other way really. The other horn is the same height but it is just pointed regularly. She has a red maxi skirt and a black long sleeved shirt, with a jade green Virgo symbol on it. However, even though they're friends, Rachel and Kanaya are polar opposites.

They were just lounging around. Rachel was playing video games on the computer, and Kanaya was sewing. There was a knock on the door just like how everyone else is meeting their new roomies.

Kanaya cut off her thread and said, "I will answer the door."

She opened the door to find two guys standing there. One was albino and the other was blonde with blue eyes. Both of them were pretty tall too. The blonde one looked well kept but, the albino next to him looked like pretty much every other teenage guy.

The albino spoke first, "Hey, I'm the awesome Prussia! This is my younger brother Germany." His voice was kind of raspy.

Germany said, "Nice to meet you two." His voice was very deep.

Alright next person. Let's introduce the country first. This one is China. He is dressed traditionally for some reason and none of the countries quite understood why. His long hair is in a ponytail and a lot of people sometimes think that he's a girl. He's not, okay? He also hangs out with Izzy to do kung fu together. Alright, so he's stopped at door 101. He knocks on the door. A young troll girl answers.

Her hair is long and a little messy, her grey skirt is ragged at the hem by design, her horns resemble a ram's, and her black T-shirt had a dark red Aries symbol on it.

"Hi, I'm Aradia h0w are y0u?" She asked.

China replied, "I'm well, and you?"

"Happy to be alive."

Now we have another country. He has shoulder length blonde hair, a goatee and light blue eyes. He is also very flamboyant in his clothing. 'Nuff said. You should know who I'm talking about. You don't? Wow, you're a fail. It's France.

He knocked on the door of 457 and a troll answered the door. This troll doesn't have another roommate because he is forever alone. He has a pair of hipster glasses, blue and black vertical striped pants, a purple cape, and a dark and light blue scarf. His hair has a purple stripe in the center, and his horns are in a zigzag pattern. His black long sleeved shirt has a purple Aquarius symbol on it. His name is Eridan.

We're not going to go into detail with meeting because we got a few more people to introduce. So, who's next? Oh yeah, him.

This guy also has blonde hair. His eyes are green, and his eyebrows are very large. He is dressed like he's in a punk band. You know, because he is. Anyway, he arrives at door 888 and knocks. A troll girl answers. She also doesn't have another roommate, but for different reasons than Eridan. She doesn't have another roommate because her roommate transferred.

She has a bionic arm and her vision is increased eightfold. Her hair is long, she has blue jeans, red hi-top shoes, glasses, a blue jacket that has the sleeve torn off where her bionic arm is, and her black shirt has a blue Scorpio sign. As far as horns go, one is shaped like a claw, and the other comes to a point like a scorpion stinger. Her name is Vriska.

"Hey, welcome to my apartment. M8ke yourself at home."

Now that's settled, we have one more country. Last but certainly not least. There were no other people to roommate with him who signed up, so he has his own apartment. His hair is a snowy blonde, his eyes purple; he wears a light pink scarf wherever he goes as it was a gift from his sister. He normally wears a beige trench coat but, it is pretty damn hot today, so he ditched it for the day. This is Russia.

**Alright, that takes care of introductions. Now we can actually get this crack-fic started.**


	3. Gamzee's Party Plans

Chapter 3

**Gamzee's Party Plans**

**Hey**,** sorry for not updating sooner but, my Word program was being uncooperative so, I needed to write at least this chapter (I don't know how things will go) on the site. Anyway, enough of my problems. **

So, Gamzee wants to throw a "Welcome back and welcome here" party at his place. He is thus trolling his bros online. We shall see what reactions ensue.

TerminallyCapricious began trolling CarcinoGeneticist, AdiosToreador, and FriendlyUnderworld.

TC: So DoEs AnYoNe WaNnA hElP wItH mY mOtHeRfUcKiN pArTy?

AT: pARTY?

TC: YeAh :o)

FU: what kind of party

CG: WHO THE FUCK IS "FU"

FU: youre sitting across from her

CG: WHAT THE FUCK

CG: SERIOUSLY IZZY

CG: WHY

FU: you do realize that we could be actually talking about this karkat

FU: ya know

FU: instead of fighting about this over chat

FU: and because there is a thing called talking

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT

CG: I DONT CARE ANYMORE

TC: BoTh Of YoU sHuT tHe FuCk Up

TC: aNyWaY

TC: i WaNt To ThRoW a WeLcOmE bAcK aNd WeLcOmE hErE pArTy At My PlAcE

TC: hOnK :o)

AT: ,,,oKAY WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO

TC: tHaTs WhAt YoU gUyS aRe HeRe FoR

TC: i CoUlD uSe SoMe HeLp WiTh PaRtY pLaNnInG

FU: ok so what kind of help

FU: like food, invites, that kind of shit

TC: pReTtY mUcH eVeRyThInG :o(

CG: WELL THEN

CG: THIS IS GOING TO TAKE SOME WORK

FU: be nice karkitty

CG: DEAR GOG

CG: DONT CALL ME THAT

FU: i know you hate it

FU: but it suites you :P

FU: back to Gamzee

FU: we can help with just about anything

FU: just give some orders man

AT: yEAH,,,, wHATEVER YOU NEED

AT: wE CAN HELP YOU

CG: WAIT DONT START RECRUITING ME INTO SHIT

FU: oh shut the hell up

FU: Gamzee is your friend

CG: I KNOW I JUST DONT LIKE BEING RECRUITED INTO STUFF

FU: too bad

TC: wElL tHaNkS mOtHaFuCkErS

TC: tAvBrO cAn YoU dO iNvItAtIoNs

AT: yEAH,,, wHO DO YOU WANT TO INVITE

TC: I wAs ThInKiNg AlL tHe TrOlLs AnD tHeIr RoOmAtEs PlUs AnY nEw MoThAfUcKas

AT: i CAN DO THAT

TC: ThAnKs TaVbRo

(AdiosToreador left the conversation)

TC: BeSt FrIeNd

TC: CaN yOu HeLp GeT sUpPlIeS

CG: I SUPPOSE SO

CG: WHAT DO YOU NEED

TC: i NeEd To TaLk To IzZy FiRsT

CG: FINE JUST WASTE MY TIME

CG: CONTACT ME WHEN YOURE DONE

(CarcinoGeneticist left the conversation)

FU: so what do you want me to do

TC: cAn YoU hElP wItH dEcOrAtInG

FU: well we really dont need decorations

FU: i mean its a casual party right

TC: yEaH

TC: hOnK :o)

FU: then we really dont need decorations

FU: food on the other hand

FU: is an entirely different matter ^.^

TC: :o)

TC: wElL wHaT dO yOu ReCoMmEnD sIs

FU: i say lets just get some generic sodas and chips

FU: if you wanna share some faygo thats cool

FU: but just a little

FU: not everyone can handle it

TC: WhAt AbOuT aCtUaL mOtHeRfUcKiNg FoOd

FU: i was getting there

FU: we'll just get some chips and assorted sweets

FU: like doritos and m&ms

FU: how does that sound

TC: FuCkInG fAnTaStIc

TC: So WhAt ShOuLd We TeLl KaRkAt

TC: CuZ hE hAs To GeT sTuFf

TC: HoNk

FU: well since hes right here

FU: ill go tell the ranting bitch

(TerminallyCapricious ceased trolling FriendlyUnderworld)

Izzy peered over her laptop at Karkat. He was being his usual pissed self, so she poked his horn.

"Well, we figured out what we're going to do."

"FUCKING FABULOUS. WHAT IS IT?"

She walked over to stand behind where Karkat was sitting. She rested her arms on the back of the chair and set her chin on the top of his head.

"Tavros is getting invites worked out, which you already know. You're getting stuff which includes getting food, drinks, and disposable plates and cups. Gamzee and I are setting up. How does that sound?"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BUY EVERYTHING?"

Izzy ruffled Karkat's hair, "Because you do. If it makes you feel any better you probably won't have to clean up afterwards."

Karkat's computer "pinged" and it turns out that Tavros was trolling him. The same for Izzy. She walked back over to her laptop and responded to the group chat.

(AdiosToreador began trolling TerminallyCapricious, CarcinoGeneticist, and FriendlyUnderworld)

AT: uHH,,, wHAT DAY IS THE PARTY

FU: i dunno when is good

CG: OH GOG YOU TWO DIDNT EVEN SET A DATE

FU: shut up karkat

TC: WhAt Do My BrOs tHiNk Of ThIs SaTuRdAy

AT: uMMM,,, i THINK THATS OK

FU: yeah that should be good

AT: tHANKS GUYS

(AdiosToreador ceased trolling TerminallyCapricious, CarcinoGeneticist, and FriendlyUnderworld)

Izzy sighed, "Well, that's set up."

Romano walked in. He didn't look very happy. Come to think of it, orientation for students who haven't attended was today. You see, the school that everyone attends is quite odd compared to others. There is an orientation for freshmen, then there's an orientation for students who haven't attended this school in general, no matter the age. Izzy decided to make conversation.

She asked, "So, how was orientation?"

He sighed, "Okay, I guess. Met a few new bastards and found that a couple bastards from my old school are here."

Izzy rolled her eyes at his use of "bastard". What that the only word he knew?

"Which ones did you already know?"

Romano replied, "There's that tomato bastard Spain, my_ fratellino_ Italy, the two potato bastards Germany and Prussia, and that creeper France."

Izzy thought about it for a second. Then she spoke, "I know about Germany, Prussia, France, and your kid brother but, I didn't know that Spain was coming here. Anyway, Gamzee, Karkles, Tavros, and I are throwing a party. You wanna come?"

"I suppose I'll go to the damn party. Maybe I won't." Romano said smugly.

He got a text from his brother. "_Fratello_, are you coming to Gamzee's party? It looks fun."

Romano looked up and sighed with loathing. He really didn't want to go to this party, but I'm a narrator and the writer so, his destiny is in my hands. I say that he shall go because of his dear little _fratellino. _He is very protective anyway.

**Parties with Gamzee... We'll see how that goes over next time...**


	4. Gamzee's Party

**Hey, sorry I didn't update sooner. I went on vacation and got a little writer's block so that delayed the chapter. Anyway here is the new stuff, hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

Gamzee's Party

So Gamzee, Izzy, Karat, and Tavros have put a party together to welcome everyone back and to welcome anyone new to the school. Knowing the people here we can look for a multitude of things. Anyway, they're currently setting up. Gamzee and Karkat just finished putting out tables and chairs, Tavros is putting chips in bowls, and Izzy set up the gatorade coolers. One was filled with Redpop Faygo -under Gamzee's request- and the other with Coca Cola.

Gamzee and Karkat put out the last two chairs when Karkat complained, " DO WE SERIOUSLY NEED THE FUCKING HORN PILE?" He gestured to the large pile of bicycle horns.

Gamzee replied calmly, "YeS mOtHaFuCkA wE dO."

Karkat rolled his eyes, "WELL I'M GONNA SET UP THE STEREO SET."

Izzy glared at him, "Oh, hell no! I don't trust you with any electronics. Last one you tried to set up or work with, short circuited." She walked over to the stereo and set it up herself.

Very soon, everything was set up and the four of them were lounging on the horn pile. Music blasted throughout the dorm. Someone knocked on the door. "i GoT iT."

Gamzee bounded over to the door and flung it open. He found Germany and Italy there. Italy smiled, "Hi Gamzee!"

"hEy MoThAfUcKaS cOmE oN iN."

Before Gamzee could close the door more people showed up. This time Prussia, France, and Spain stood there. Prussia had his arms around the other two guys in the whole "bro" sense.

"Hey guys wassup! I'm the awesome Prussia!"

Izzy leaned over so that she could see who was at the door. When she saw who it was she snickered, "Huh, so this is the infamous 'Bad Friends Trio'. Not exactly what I expected."

Germany shook his head, "Trust me, they're more than they look."

Gamzee decided to give everyone a quick tour of the dorm. However, when no one was looking, Prussia hung back and made his way to the Coca Cola cooler. He checked to make sure that no one was looking, and he produced two bottles of beer from his jacket. He thought, "A little spiking would be funny." He poured the bottles into the cooler. Then he poured himself a little just to make sure that the soda didn't have a trace of the taste of beer. It didn't. He laughed his odd 'Kesesesesesese' laugh, very, very, softly. He ran to join everyone else. Only France and Spain noticed that he was gone. Spain leaned over and whispered to Prussia.

"Did you do it?"

Prussia smirked, "Hell yeah I did."

France laughed quietly, "Oh honhonhon~ Let's see who loses it first. Most likely dear little Iggy if he decides to come."

Anywho, Gamzee finished the tour and more people showed up. All in all, everyone came except for Terezi and Dave, because they don't like Gamzee. Oh, Canada didn't either because he doesn't like large crowds.

Basically, the party was a bunch of dancing and conversing. Some people such as Gamzee, America, Prussia, Spain, and Izzy, were social butterflies and made friends with just about everyone. Except, Gamzee and Izzy talked to Russia while no one else went near him. Karkat especially nagged Izzy about it because he "didn't like the look of Russia". Izzy told him to fuck off. Other people were either wallflowers or just socialized with friends.

Then people got into the Coca Cola. Oh, shit went down from there. Most people were kind of dizzy and their words slurred a little. Some people were unaffected by it from either not drinking the Cola (Japan, Gamzee, Tavros, and Izzy), or by having the sheer ability to not get wasted from a few drinks (Russia, Germany, and Prussia). Then, there were a few people who just completely lost it.

"Dude, you like, don't have to think about this now..." America told England.

"But, I really don't know! Am I Catholic or Protestant?" England whined.

Feferi piped in, "Is )(e okay?"

America reassured her, "Oh yeah, I expected this to happen when I found out the drinks were spiked."

"What's that supposed to mean?! I can *hic* hold my loquer bettar than you *hic* any day you *hic* bloody git!" England yelled at America.

"Dude, like calm down."

England shook America and whined, "Shut uuup! I was feeling bad about how frog face was treating you so I just wanted to help. But you just really wanted me to tell you what to do because you didn't know what to do, and you just wanted to make me look like a bloody fool for being tricked! Why would you do that to me America?! Whyyy?"

America said in between shakes, "Man, why, are, you, bringing, up, shit, that, happened, like, when, we, were, kids? I, thought, you, were, over, that."

Meanwhile, Gamzee, Karkat, Tavros, and Izzy were watching this from the horn pile. Well, not really. You see, they had their own drunken friend to deal with. None other than Karkat, was acting up.

He put his arm around Izzy and said to her, "YA KNOW, I DON'T KNOW IF I HATE YOU OR LIKE YOU. I HONESTLY DON'T FUCKING KNOW. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE? NOT KNOWING? LIKE IF SOME FUCKASS THAT YOU NEVER MET TELLS YOU THAT THEY FEEL FLUSHED AND THEN JUST WALKS AWAY."

Izzy started to "shoosh, pap" Karkat in an attempt to get him to shut up. She said to him in a tired voice, "I know. Cancers are emotional people and it's okay to let it out sometimes." She told Gamzee, "A little help would be nice. He is your moirail after all."

Gamzee put his hand on Karkat's shoulder and took over the shooshing and papping. Hell, Karkat probably had an emotional breakdown right there.

Tavros asked, "uH, sO WHO DO YOU THINK, sPIKED THE DRINKS?"

Gamzee gave it some thought. Then he spoke, "iT wOuLd Be SoMe MoThErFuCkEr WhO wAnTeD tO fUcK tHiNgS uP hIlaRiOuSlY. hOnK."

"I agree, but I really don't give much of a shit right now." Izzy mused.

Then, our little drunken duo had a bit of unexpected behavior. That was an understatement. England went so far off the handle, that he started to do a bit of a strip tease. America tackled him and told him that it was time to go home. So, they said their goodbyes, and America helped England stagger back to England's apartment.

On the other hand, we have Karkat. One minute he started flirting with everyone in sight. Then, he was pouring out all his emotional problems in front of the person that he was talking to. Izzy then decided that she should take him home too before any other unneeded life stories were told. Karkat was laughing and staggering down the hall. This scared anyone who personally knew Karkat due to the fact that he never laughs.

Eridan clapped his hands together and said, "Wwell that wwas interestin." Of course no one paid attention, because there was loud music, and he's a bit of a douche. So no one cared. In fact I believe that someone repeated that and everyone agreed, not knowing Eridan said it first.

"wElL, i ThInK eVeRyOnE sHoUlD fUcKiNg Go HoMe. RiGhT tAvBrO?"

"yEAH, pEOPLE SHOULD START GOING HOME. fOR THEIR SAKE."

Actually people were pretty cool with everything. However, it was late and people started to say goodbye anyway. People had a good time more or less, depending on who you are.

Russia was leaving and he said, "Thanks for inviting me. I had fun and felt like one of the gang."

Then, everyone was gone. Gamzee and Tavros started to clean. Izzy showed up to help them and when they asked about Karkat she told them, "The little princess is finally asleep, and Romano gave him shit about it, and he's probably going to be as bitchy as ever tomorrow morning because he'll be hungover."

The three of them cleaned up and lounged on the horn pile, kickin' the wicked elixir. No, it isn't that great. It is simply what Gamzee says drinking Faygo is. Anyway, all was well. For now, at least.


	5. Psht, I'm Not Giving This a Title

Chapter 5

Psht I'm Not Giving This a Title

England woke up with a swimming head, cringing at the light of morning. He burrowed under his blanket and moaned, "Why won't the light go out?" He could hear the muffled voices of Vriska and America speaking.

"Yeah he's tooooooootally hungover. After you left he just wouldn't shut up. So I just sat him down in 8ed and forced him to sleep." She had one of those smirks on her face. You know, those smirks Vriska always has.

"Thanks man. He can get really fucked up when he's drunk. And it doesn't take a whole lot to do that!" America laughed.

"Yeah, well he's still in 8ed, pro8a8ly just got up." Vriska said.

America walked over to England's bed, crouched, and gave him a small pounce.

"America, you bloody git!" England let out with a little-less-than-manly, yelp. As he did so, England threw off the covers and fell off the bed.

"Hey, Artie! Some party last night huh?"

England rubbed his eyes, "Please shut up. Or at least lower your voice if that's not too much to ask."

America snickered, "Okay, Artie." He kissed England on the nose.

"And don't call me Artie." England muttered.

"Oh, you know you like it when I call you Artie, you just don't wanna admit it." America smiled.

They then proceeded to make out a little. However, there was a spying Vriska around the corner. She was busy trying to figure out if they had a red or black romance. Spidery women spying on guys. I'm ashamed of you Vriska. Stop watching people make out! It's creepy.

In any case, America made England a cup of coffee to help and gave him some ibuprofen.

* * *

Meanwhile, we turn to another member of the hungover group. He had done the same things that England did. Karkat had burrowed under the blankets, trying to sleep. Although he did not know this, Romano had tried to wake him up, failed miserably, and called Izzy in to get him.

"I can't get the stupid bastard to get up." Romano eventually said.

Izzy sighed, "Let me try."

She sat on the bed next to Karkat and whispered in his ear, "There's a full bucket at the foot of the bed. Now how did that get there?" Of course there was no bucket. Karkat scrabbled around under the blanket, yelling as he did so. When he finally threw the blanket off, he cast around the room.

He then let out a somewhat shrill, "WHAT THE FUCK!" Romano and Izzy burst out laughing.

"I HATE YOU BOTH SO MUCH." Karkat grumbled.

"Well that's the one sure way to get you out of bed." Izzy returned.

"You should've seen the look on your face you stupid bastard." Romano added.

"WHATEVER FUCKASSES."

Izzy also added, "It's also payback for nearly throwing up on my shoulder." Romano bolted for the bathroom at that point.

"WELL SORRY. WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP ANY WAY?"

"Gamz and I are taking you out. Some air will do you good."

"BUT I HAVE A FUCKING HEADACHE." He whined.

"Woah really?" Izzy said sarcastically. She asked, "Ever had an aspirin or ibuprofen before?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE?"

"You can't have any then."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT? WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY EVEN?"

"Jegus Karkles they're a type of drug that helps with headaches. I'm not sure whether or not to give you some because your an alien, m'kay?"

What's with this 'm'kay' business Izzy? This is weird. Oh, excuse me, I'll shut up now.

Before Karkat could say anything else, Gamzee walked in. Trust me, Karkat would have gone on and on about why he could take this, asprin thing, even though he's an alien.

"HeY hEy BrO. gOt A mOtHeRfUcKiNg HaNgOvEr HuH? dOn'T wOrRy BrO, hOnK." Gamzee smiled and ruffled Karkat's hair, much like how an older brother would.

Izzy has walked off somewhere... You're being suspicious again. Let's follow her. She has gone to the kitchen. What are you doing Izzy? She opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a bucket. You dirty bitch. Oh no wait, she's filling it with cold water. After that, she dumped some ice in and placed the bucket on the steel countertop.

Izzy then motioned for Gamzee to take Karkat to the kitchen. Gamzee put his hand (which compared to Karkat's face, is massive) over Karkat's eyes and led him to the kitchen, where the bucket of ice-water lay.

In one quick movement, Gamzee took his hand off Karkat's eyes, Izzy slapped Karkat then, Gamzee plunged his moirail's face into the bucket of ice water. After a couple seconds, Karkat was blowing bubbles and yelling muffled curses at the two of them. Gamzee pulled him out. This time the curses were loud and clear.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? HOLY SHIT! IT'S A BUCKET!" Karkat said with a soaked face of shock.

Izzy threw him a towel and said, "Here, dry off and change your damn clothes. You're going outside even if Gamz and I have to drag you out."

Karkat did the first two things she commanded. Then, he was dragged away when he gave an argument about going outside. He pouted during the dragging and Gamzee said things that were supposed to be comforting, such as: "cHilL bRo ThE eArTh SuN wOn'T mOtHeRfUcKiN' bLiNd YoU." and, "wE'rE jUsT wAlKiNg ArOuNd ScHoOl." So eventually Karkat calmed down and walked beside his two companions.

The campus that these dorks live on is quite beautiful. The buildings are made of brick, with some marble decorations. The buildings are of varying height, the highest being four floors. Outside there is a football field, complete with a running track, and pole vaulting area. There is also a garden that Izzy volunteered to help maintain, since no one else did. There were many advanced programs as well. Since we are on the topic, I suppose I should explain why the countries and trolls are here. The trolls are here because they grew up as friends with the humans. Which is why Karkat, Gamzee, Trinity, and Izzy, all know each other so well. The countries are here because physically they are teens somehow. So it's basically a way for them to blend in.

Alright, back to the others. It just so happens that America and England were out too. Being mushy again. That plus a slightly hungover Karkat is just begging for trouble.

"OH NO, NO SLOPPY MAKEOUTS. JUST NO. GOG."

"Seriously Karkat? C'mon let's go."

"YeAh BeSt FrIeNd LeT's GeT tHe MoThErFuCk OuTtA hErE."

Karkat just wouldn't have it though. He was about to run over and break them up. That is, if he could escape Izzy's headlock.

"Gamzee I'll hold, you shoosh pap!" Izzy yelled. Gamzee then proceeded to calm down his moirail once again.

After that episode was over, they took their friend back to the apartment to cool off. Jegus Karkat.

* * *

**Hey, so sorry I haven't updated for a really long time. I've had major writer's block and I also got grounded for a while so, that slowed the process. However, I have a lot of material now so you guys can expect more regular updates. But, I will also be alternating between this and my latest story, so things won't be rapid fire. Thanks for reading and commenting as usual ;) Special thanks goes to FrozenInsideTheWinter, for helping me get through my writer's block.**


	6. Purrpare the Ships to Sail

**You people knew this chapter was coming. Any ships with people are based off of a multitude of quizzes.**

Chapter 6

Purrpare the Ships to Sail

Japan walked up to the door of the dorm he shared with two girls. These girls are Nepeta and Xena. He could hear them giggling through the door. He was used to it though and found them to be nice company. He opened the door and found the two of them with a box of colored pencils and a roll of drawing paper.

"Welcome back Japan." Xena said. She and Nepeta were drawing diamonds, hearts, clubs, and spades.

"If you do not mind my asking, what are you two doing?" Japan asked as he hung up his coat.

":33 h33 h33, we're re-creating the shipping wall silly. The old one was taken down and we can't really draw on the walls here, so we're drawing it on paper and hanging it up!" Nepeta replied.

"Plus, there's more people here and that means new ships." Xena added with a wave of the grey colored pencil she was holding.

":33 you're welcome to join us Neko-kun. It's furrtastic fun!" Ever since Japan told Nepeta that "neko" means "cat" in Japanese, she's called him "Neko-kun".

"Well I suppose I could join you for a while. Just allow me to get changed first." He replied in that slightly flustered way Japan gets sometimes. As he walked off to his room Xena giggled.

"I wonder what he'll think of all of it." She said. "Let's start with what's canon or close to it." She drew Nepeta and Equius with a pink diamond in between them. Nepeta purred a little and drew Gamzee and Karkat with a pink diamond.

Japan came out wearing a red jacket and sweat pants.

":33 What do you think of Karkitty and Kitzy in a black rom?" Nepeta asked Xena.

"I think that Izzy would just kind of play along. She wouldn't take it seriously but because she understands troll romance, she'll go along with it." She replied. "But hey, why not?" So, a quick sketch of Izzy and Karkat with a spade between them was drawn.

Japan sat down next to them. "So, what is shipping?" Xena and Nepeta just gave him a blank stare. He's lived with these girls for around a few weeks now, and he doesn't know shipping. *The overlord of this story gives a massive sigh* Japan, Japan, Japan.

Xena broke the extremely awkward silence, "It's where you pair two people together that you think would work in a relationship. Troll romance is a bit odd compared to human romance, where they have love, supreme friendship, hate, and mediation between the hate. So, that leaves more ships to be made. But, when shipping humans and now countries, we're just doing love and supreme friendship. Did I leave anything out?"

Nepeta shook her head causing herself to come out of the awe that Japan didn't know about shipping, ":33 We now purrpose that maybe you would like to help us with shipping? Countries especially, beclaws you know them better than we do."

"I'll help you then.' Japan said. He then thought for a bit, 'So, you just want me to pair the other countries either romantically or as best friends?"

Nepeta piped up, ":33 Yup! Feel furee to mix some humans or trolls in too. That's always a little refurreshing."

Japan nodded slowly, "Alright then…" This was all quite overwhelming for him.

"Alright, how 'bout Pb&j?" Xena asked Nepeta.

"X33 Ship it like UPS!" Nepeta squealed with a little cat-like gesture. She drew Gamzee and Tavros with a heart in between them.

":33 Now you try Neko-kun. Think of two people who would be the bestest of furrends and then draw them with a pink diamond in between." She handed him the pink colored pencil.

Japan thought for a little while. He then drew Terezi and America with a diamond in between them. "How is this?" He asked.

"Aww, baby's first ship!" The two girls said in unison. Again slightly flustered Japan.

"Err, I wasn't aware that it was that big of a deal." He said. The two girls giggled and Nepeta said, ":33 Well, let's keep going then! Try a furrlushed ship!"

"Flushed?" Japan asked.

"Love based." Xena replied.

"Oh." Japan thought a bit longer on this one than the first. "Hmm." He then drew Canada and Prussia with a red heart in between.

Nepeta said a little confused, ":33 Why do you ship them? I'm not crittersizing your ship but, I don't really know a lot about them."

"Yeah, I'm curious too." Xena added.

Japan responded, "I believe that even though Prussia is a complete narcissist and acts like he doesn't care, he truly does have a side of him that just wants to be cared for and noticed. Canada wants to be noticed and have someone care for him too. I think that the two of them would work because of that underlying feeling of not being wanted or noticed."

"That's deep." Xena remarked.

":33 Yeah. Well who's next?"

"Well, since we're on the subject of Canada and Prussia, why don't we keep working with them?" Japan suggested.

":33 Sure! I think that Canada and Kanaya would be really good meowrails! She seems like she'll listen to him and make him feel better." Nepeta said.

"CanKan, I like it." Xena confirmed. She drew the two of them with a diamond, moving her wavy hair out of her face.

":/ But who would Purrussia's meowrail be?" Nepeta asked.

"I think that the Bad Touch Trio makes a three-way moirallegiance. Don't they?" Japan countered.

":33 I guess they are. Although there's never been a three way meowrallegiance."

"The three of them do like to be irritatingly different." Japan said.

"The pale Bad Touch Trio it is then!" Xena announced as she drew the three of them.

Nepeta thought a little and asked, ":33 What about Kittyca? What about him? He needs a mewsprit too."

"I think USUK is canon. So is GerIta and Spamano." Xena responded. The three of them drew all of the couples.

Xena looked at Japan, "Are you dating anyone?"

Japan got really flustered and asked, "W-Why do you ask that?"

"It's for the shipping wall. So, are you dating anyone and do you have a bestest friend in the entire world?" She demanded.

"E-Err no I'm not dating anyone, and I'm not sure who my best friend in the whole world is…" He answered sheepishly.

":33 I think that he and Cindi would be good meowrails." Nepeta chimed in.

"They would wouldn't they?" Before Japan could say anything else they drew him and the tall Chinese girl with the customary pink diamond.

":33 We'll have to work on a mewsprit for you Neko-kun." She stuck her tongue in her cheek.

Xena asked, "What're you thinking about?"

":/ I was just thinking,' She began, ':/ Who would we ship with Koshka?" This was a hard one for the shippers. This question produced many "hmms" and "ummms".

"Well would China be his moirail? I mean China is his closest friend it seems." Xena half-asked.

"Yes he is. But what about a flushed pairing?" Japan confirmed and countered.

Again many "hmms" and "ummms".

":/ What would he want in a mewsprit?" She asked.

Japan mused, "Well he would want someone who's not afraid of him. And he's not gay so it would be a girl he would look for. A girl who trys to see past what everyone else sees..."

Another bout of silence was delivered. Then, Xena exclaimed, "I got it!"

The heads of her roomies snapped back and turned toward her.

"Izzy! She would be perfect!" She stated.

":33 Why do you think she would be purrfect for Koshka? I don't think they really know about each other or anything." Nepeta inquired.

"But they could. Think about it: Russia wants someone who will understand him. Izzy doesn't want a perfect guy. She's also is really accepting towards people. They're perfect!" Xena explained.

Japan pointed out, "But, knowing Izzy she won't say anything. It would be awkward wouldn't it?"

":33 But the awkward couples are the cutest. And the moment when it all becomes canon is just so much more of a payoff." Nepeta countered.

"You have a point. And I suppose the tall-short factor would be cute too." Japan admitted. He then drew his fellow country and Izzy with a heart. Aww lookit you Nihon! You've found your inner shipper. I knew you had it in you! *The overlord of this story raises her fist in a prideful way.*

Japan added, "Who is her moirail then?"

Xena replied simply, "Me." And she drew herself and the previous girl we were talking about with a diamond.

Nepeta blinked twice and asked, ":33 What about Karkitty? His meowrail is Gamzee and his kittymesis is Kitzy, I suppose, but, what about a mewsprit?"

Xena replied in half a whisper, "I know you ship yourself with him, but I think that he and Trinity would work better together. I'm not sure though. It's probably one of those where we just have to wait and see. Okay?"

":33 Okay." She replied a little crestfallen.

Japan sensed the mood like how he normally does and said, "Wouldn't you say that Eridan and Sollux are kismesis'?"

Nepeta bounced back, "X33 Hellz yeah! You're getting really good at this Neko-kun."

Japan blushed, "I-I suppose so."

Oh, Nihon, you've let out your inner shipper. There's no turning back now. Ask anyone here. There is no turning back. Hahaha! And now, the overlord of this story shall shut up and conclude this metamorphosis.

* * *

**Okay, we have our ships in order. Simply because you can not have a crack rom com without the rom. Now, when we return there shall be more. "I CAN HAZ MOAR ASOL?" Some of my friends have said. "Yes but have some fucking patience!" I say. Persone ciao~! **


	7. It Be Movie Night

**WARNING: I will be switching between scenes often in this chapter. However, I'll put line breaks in. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7  
It Be Movie Night

"¿Dónde esta?¿Dónde esta la pelicúla?" Spain muttered as he rumaged through his DVDs.

Romano crouched next to him and asked impatiently, "What are you looking for bastardo?"

Spain turned around and smiled, "Looking for my copy of Mama, mi tomate~. America, Trinity and Prussia are coming over for a movie night." He kissed Romano on the nose.

Romano blushed and said, "Why the hell are you trying to find Mama? I thought what's his name made it."

"Fusoso~ He did but it was based off of one of my stories that I wrote awhile ago.' Spain rummaged some more and shouted, "¡Encontrado!" He held up the DVD that read "Mamá".

Romano asked, "Isn't Izzy coming? She really likes these damn things."

"No she made a bet with Karkat that she would watch a really bad romantic film with him if he watched Battle Royale all the way." Spain responded.

"Oh yeah they were fighting about that earlier this week."

Spain chuckled, "They were weren't they? Anyway, we need to pick up some sodas and popcorn. You are going to watch it with us right, mi tomate?"

"I suppose so bastard." He responded back.

"Bueno." Spain said as he kissed Romano.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"DO I HAVE TO?" Karkat whined.

"Yes, you do. If I have to watch a shitty rom com then you have to watch BR. Maybe even BR2." You know who the hell it is replied.

"I'M STARTING TO HAVE SECOND THOUGHTS THOUGH. I DON'T REALLY LIKE HORROR..."

"Karkitty, I'll get you lemonheads and lemon poppy seed ice cream." She bribed him.

"FINE!" He responded.

"Yay." Izzy patted his head.

* * *

Back to one of the cutest couples in the story. Spain took Romano by the hand and led him out of the dorm.

Romano asked, "Where are we going bastard?"

Spain smiled, "To the supermarket. We need to get sodas and popcorn~."

"Why are you dragging me along?"

"I want to spend some more time with you that's all~." Spain laughed.

Romano blushed at Spain's words and muttered, "Bastardo."

When they arrived at the supermarket, Spain picked up a basket and wrapped his free arm loosely around Romano's shoulders. Romano grew "red like a tomato" as Spain would put it, and cuddled a little back with Spain. They walked down the snacks aisle and got a jar of popcorn kernels. Now, I know that you insane fangirls are imagining that they're walking down the aisle for their wedding. Admit it. You were thinking it, don't deny. It's cool, it's totally normal because it's so perfect. *The overlord breathes a sigh of moe.* Was it just me having that random thought as I write this story that some people perusing the interwebs seem to love? Oh, I don't know anymore and may as well shut the hell up.

Skipping ahead, skipping ahead, ah yes. Spain and Romano returned to Spain's dorm and now making popcorn. Prussia, Trinity, and America, are coming soon anyways. So, in the meantime, anyone wanna talk? I've been getting really bad plot bunnies lately. What are plot bunnies you ask? Well, it's when you're writing a long story and out of the blue you get this brilliant idea for another story. So, I've been writing them down so that I can keep up with my two in progress multi-chapters. Yeah, you guys don't give a shit about that. I mean unless you actually like what I write. Tiny, little, internet citizen, weird author, me. Excuse me while I go be apathetic. Oh, no I don't have time for dat. The promised characters have arrived.

They all knocked on the door. At once. "Could you keep an eye on the popcorn mi tomate?" Spain asked sweetly.

"I suppose so." Romano grumbled.

Spain bounded over in his usual Spainy self. He opened the door and greeted his guests, "Welcome, come in! How are you all?"

"Good!" Trinity replied as she glomped Spain. Gog, she glomps everyone. Anywho everyone walked in, Prussia bro hugged Spain.

America asked, "So man, what've you picked out?"

"Yeah, I heard your horror's really fucking scary." Trinity added. She decided that she wasn't going to hang onto Spain and glomped America. She clung onto him and basically had him drag her around.

"I decided on the movie Mama tonight. Is that alright with you all?" Spain replied.

Prussia proclaimed, "Well, the awesome me approves so yes that's alright! Wasn't it originally one of your stories?"

"Fusosososo~ si. It was." After Spain's response, an irritated Romano came out with the bowl of popcorn in his hands.

Trinity then glomped him, nearly causing him to spill the healthy mandatory movie snack.

Romano exclaimed, "Che la Trinità inferno!" Trinity giggled, "Baka, I glomp everyone! GL-omp!"

"Still…" He grumbled.

Spain dispersed this conversation by saying, "So, shall we get on to watching the movie?"

"YUSH." Trinity replied.

* * *

In the other dorm, we have Karkat and Izzy. One dreading the movie that the other picked out, the other just wanting to see the other's expression when they see the movie that they picked out. Guess who's where. Anyway, Izzy made a bowl of popcorn and got some Dr. Peppers out of the fridge.

"So Karkles, what did you pick out?" She said as she put the popcorn on the table.

Karkat responded, "IT'S CALLED ADMISSION. I THINK IT'S PRETTY DAMN GOOD."

"Hmm, saw the trailer for it but, didn't go see it. But, it has Tina Fey in it so it should be at least halfway decent." Karkat gave her the DVD in exchange for the soda.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY SPRITE?"

"You get what you get. Now shut up." She put the DVD in and flopped onto the couch beside her kismesis.

* * *

Now in the other area, shit is going down simultaneously. Everyone curled up on Spain's couch and watched the trailers. Everyone was making commentary about how the trailers didn't fit a horror movie and that the movies in the trailer were probably going to suck ass anyway.

Prussia laughed "This is gonna be awesome. Not as awesome as me though! Kesesesesese!"

"Was that really necessary?" Trinity asked.

"Yes." He responded.

America shushed them, "Guys shut up! Movie's starting."

"'Kay, 'kay." Trinity responded.

The opening scenes started playing. Jeffery had started killing his business partners and now his wife. If you've seen this movie you know what's happening. I mean, I'm going off of a summary that I found online. Yeah, I haven't seen the movie yet alright! Jegus people. Let's go see Karkat and Izzy because I've actually seen Battle Royale and part of Admission. You all will find out why it was only part soon enough.

* * *

"Oh, before I forget, does someone need their security blanket?" She asked like she was talking to a small child.

Karkat blushed at the fact that she knew about the blanket (how could she not?) he retorted, "I-I-I DON'T NEED A DAMN BLANKET FOR A FUCKING ROM COM. MAYBE FOR BATTLE ROYALE." He admitted that last part.

"Are you sure? You needed it when you cried all through Twilight." Izzy nudged him.

Karkat defended his beloved horrid romance film and novel, "TWILIGHT IS A FUCKING GREAT ROMANCE. BELLA AND EDWARD WERE PERFECTLY CRAFTED TO BE TOGETHER."

"That's my point: it's too predictable. Bella is so emotionless and really only cares about having a boyfriend. Not to mention, she's the only human who bothers to consider that he may be a vampire. Everyone else is just oblivious to the fact that he stopped a speeding truck with one hand. Well, dude just stopped a car with one hand that's totally normal and not the least bit unusual at all. And vampires don't fucking sparkle!"

"WELL YOU GOT ME ON THE SPARKLING ONE." Karkat admitted.

Izzy got up, "You can hit play. I'll go get your blanket." When she returned she had a grey crochet blanket with her. She threw it on his face. "Your welcome 'cuz I'm not going to cuddle you for both movies."

"I DON'T NEED TO BE FUCKING CUDDLED!" Karkat said with embarrassment.

Izzy sat down next to him, "Yeah, yeah whatever."

* * *

Back to Spain's place. They had just gotten to the scary parts. And it was great. Mamá just killed Dreyfuss and this was the reaction.

Trinity cried out, "America-nii kowai desu!" She buried her face in his shoulder. America was trembling all over and put a shaky hand on her head, "I-I-It's ok man. It's ok." Was all he could really say.

"OH MIO DIO CHE CAZZO?!" Romano exclaimed, wide eyed. Spain was totally unaffected and cuddled Romano and tried to console him.

Then there was Prussia. At first he let out a small scream. Like a little girl. Then he somehow got Mr. Kumajiro in his arms and was saying incessantly, "Hold me Mr. Kumajiro, hold me." Mr. Kumajiro said nothing and did nothing. He was too puzzled as to why he was even here.

"HOW THE FUCK DID MR. KUMAJIRO GET IN HERE?!" Trinity exclaimed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Prussia yelped in response.

With that they all turned to Spain. "What?" He asked cluelessly and calmly.

* * *

To the other movie group.

"This movie sucks." Izzy stated.

"HOW THE HELL CAN IT SUCK? IT'S FUCKING AMAZING."

"Um yeah no. How the hell did he ace his AP tests without taking any AP classes, without cheating? Also, seriously? The professor slept with Tina Fey's character's mom then tells her that he did? What the fuck? And of course Tina Fey's character is gonna fall in love with the farm school dude or adopt her biological son or both." Izzy explained.

Karkat was wrapped in his blanket and looked at her, "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?"

"Karkat. It's a horrible chick flick that isn't even funny. I know exactly how this is going to play out."

Karkat pouted, "SHUT UP."

* * *

After the first group recovered from their panic attacks, they continued watching the movie. Everyone was panting and all curled up in a huge clump against Spain, the only person unaffected.

"Why the hell aren't you affected by this?" Trinity asked.

Spain replied simply, "I don't know, I'm just not."

Trinity whispered something into America's ear. He nodded and they both got up. America said, "Um, we'll be back." They both dashed out of the dorm. "DON'T RUN SO FUCKING FAST BASTARD!" Trinity shouted down the hall. "It's not my fault I have long legs!" America shouted back. In any case, they eventually reached the door they were seeking and burst in.

"NEE-SAN!" Trinity shouted.

Izzy looked up and wiped her tears off. "Hm?!"

America asked, "Dude, are you seriously crying over a chick flick?"

"No, Karkat does that. I'm just crying because this movie is just so fucking bad! Why are you two here?" She sniffled out.

The two flopped down on either side of her. "WER SCARED!" They said in unison. Izzy put her arms around the both of them, "Does someone need some Battle Royale?"

"NO!" America replied.

Izzy shrugged, "Alright leave then 'cause that's what we're watching next."

"Nee-san you're being mean." Trinity pouted.

Izzy raised an eyebrow, "And I care why? You did this by choice. Now, Battle Royale or leave."

"We'll leave…" The two of them grumbled. They had had enough of people jumping out and killing people. So they slunk out of the dorm and shut the door.

Meanwhile, the sniffling, red crying, huddled mass of blankets, pointed out something with dread.

"OH, FUCK. THE MOVIE'S OVER."

Izzy got one of those psychotic smiles going, "It is isn't it. Now… TIME FOR BATTLE ROYALE BIATCH!"

Karkat leaned back, "WHAT ABOUT MY FUCKING ICE CREAM AND GODDAMN CANDY? I WON'T WATCH IT WITHOUT THEM."

"Do I have to do everything around here? I even went into the tornado that you call a room and dug out your security blanket. Now you want me to get the ice cream and candy that I bought with my money? Go get it yourself."

Karkat grumbled a bit and then got up to get the desired goods. He knew it was pointless arguing with her. She's the master of debates and she isn't even on the debate team. Meanwhile, she switched out the shitty chick flick for the badass Japanese classic that we all know is better than the Hunger Games because there is no love triangle and more blood. For the record, this omnipotent overlord of this story has read all three of the Hunger Games books and still has the said opinion. Not to mention Battle Royale came first.

Anywho, Karkat got his desired candy and opened the freezer. "Hey, could you get mine out too?" Izzy shouted.

Again, Karkat grumbled. However, he took out both pints of ice cream and two spoons. He then shoved Izzy's green tea ice cream at her along with the spoon. "Thaannk yoouu." She said. "YEAH YEAH WHATEVER." He said in response. He then proceeded to curl up under the blanket, eating a small spoonful of his lemon poppy seed ice cream.

The opening scenes started. Karkat started trembling. Izzy started grinning. So yeah, I'm probably going to skip to all the funny shit because that's the only reason why you people are here. Hmm, which part, which part? Oh, I know which part to show you guys. Or I should say girls because the majority of people on this site are girls. But hey, there could be guys here too. Gog, I really need to stop randomly rambling (alliteration hell yeah) in the middle of these chapters.

Alright so, they're at the beginning part where all the kids are getting the info on how to play Battle Royale. Now, one of Nanahara's friends (Nobu) just tried to rebel and got his neck blown up by the collar. At that moment Karkat started trembling and Izzy turned off the lights to scare him even more.

"W-W-WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TURN OFF THE LIGHTS?"

"Movies are better when you can see the screen better."

"FUCKASS."

Ok, skipping ahead. Umm, alright. So, now they're actually in the game and the one kind of nerdy fat kid or something who has the crossbow just killed the first kid. You could see Karkat jump a bit. Now, Mitsuko just killed Megumi with her kama. It was pretty cool in my opinion but, Karkat sunk so low into the couch that the couch almost ate him so to speak. Izzy had to pause the movie to yank him out of the cushions. Then that heated argument between Mitsumo and Hirono, which led to Mitsuko killing Hirono made Karkat jump again. Then, Chigusa chased down Niida, stabbed him in the dick and then stabbed him to death, only to be shot at by Mitsuko and to die in Hiroki's arms. At this point, Karkat started clinging to Izzy for some comfort. However, it's weird to think of clinging to her when watching a violent movie. Then he started bawling when Keiko died in Kawada's arms making him the victor of their game.

"Don't get your weird bodily fluids all over me." Izzy said.

"BUT IT'S SO SAD!"

"Too bad."

Ok, now that we've had a bit of a break from that paragraph, I'll describe more of our beloved Karkat's reactions. Now, he's mostly fidgeting and trembling next to Izzy, all wrapped up in his blanket. Then that whole scene where all the girls in the lighthouse killed each other while Nanahara was locked in his room. Karkat just lost it. He started bawling and clinging to Izzy for dear life.

"Shut up Karkat I'm trying to watch." She said coldly. No one gets between her and one of her favorite movies of all time. But, she always pouts when Mitsuko dies because Mitsuko was such a badass. So, to cheer herself up she did the little taser thing to Karkat and watched him freak out for a second.

"IZZY!" He sniffed out then when Kiriyama came out of the explosion he started freaking out and internally screaming. Then, he just grew to a blank expression when Kawada was appointed the winner.

Then, he was in the state of full mind blownness when Nanahara and Nakagawa were alive, and they shot their former teacher.

At the very end all Karkat had to say was, "THAT WAS FUCKED UP ON SO MANY LEVELS."

* * *

**Ugh, this is finally out yaay! Sorry that there's more with Karkat and Battle Royale. It's just that I was watching Battle Royale as I was writing so that made it easier to come up with stuff. ANNOUNCEMENT: CHAPTER 10 WILL BE A TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER INCLUDING EVERYONE! FEEL FREE TO ADD THOSE HUMANS IN TOO! COMMENT OR PM ME YOUR TRUTHS OR DARES AND YOU WILL BE CREDITED FOR THEM! DARKCALLOFTHERAVEN THANKS YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT OF A STORY OF LIFE!**

**That is all, see you next time ;)**


End file.
